Check
by SuperMastour
Summary: Sequel to the Sculptor's Waltz, making it the third one. Mario and Luigi plan a special surprise to their loved ones, but problems arise in front of them. Will they cope? R&R! If you don't R&R, I wont know what the community wants, so please R
1. Chapter 1

Check

Chapter 1

I do not own the Mario Franchise, Nintendo does.

Mario was in the evil darkness of Bowser's Castle, that's right, Peach was kidnapped, again. He barely avoided a thwomp and was soon to find himself facing 4 Dry Bones, who he just crushed and ran.

It wasn't any better for Luigi, Tatanga had returned and was taking over, leading the green plumber to his airship base. Being cornered a few times by mekabons and their ray guns, he barely had a hair on his head now.

Both Brothers opened the final doors which led to their enemies, and their loved ones.

"Mario! So nice you could arrive!" Bowser said as he walked over the to the bridge, it was over lava, which brought back fond memories. "Yes, thank you Bowser, but where's Peach!?" Mario yelled at the tyrant turtle, "In the room behind us, but you'll never get over me... Hey!"Bowser said boastfully, but then saw the red hero leap over him and pull down the ax. "Not again!" Bowser screamed as he fell in the lava, "I'll get you yet Mario!" Mario then went to the room and found Peach, "Thank You so much Mario!" Peach said as she gave the plumber a peck on the nose. "My-a pleasure Princess! Now let's-a go!" Mario told his pink princess,and so they left. Seeing their king vanquished, Bowser's minions let him through, no one attacked him, no thwomp fell, they all just let them pass through.

"So Luigi! Pleasure always meeting you!" Tatanga taunted, "Thank You, but where's Daisy!?" Luigi questioned the alien. "Right here Luigi," Tatanga said, pointing to a floating cage containing Daisy, "Why you! Let her go!" Luigi yelled at the Mysterious Spaceman, "Tatanga not care what Luigi wants! Tatanga does as he pleases! And I plan to marry her and get her kingdom, but first I'll get rid of you!" the alien yelled at Luigi, slamming his fist continuously. Suddenly, the area split leaving a long narrow stretch under Luigi, and under that was liquid Nitrogen, "Cool? Is it not!" Tatanga lamely, but wickedly punned. He then descended down from his throne to the stretch, "Are you ready?" Tatanga said, arms crossed, "Always." Luigi intimidatingly replied. Tatanga took first shot, with his laser blaster, leaving a scorch mark. Thinking he had incinerated his opponent, the Spaceman coldly laughed, leaving Daisy in tears. Suddenly, a surge of pain went through Tatanga, starting from the back of his head, knocking him out cold. It was Luigi, and when he woke up, he saw the green plumber next to a red lever, "NO!" the purple alien said as he charged to the Luigi. Luigi pulled the lever, releasing the straight, sending him to the freezing liquid, "AHH!..." Tatanga screamed but was stopped by him freezing and sinking. The cage burst open, releasing Daisy. "Thank You Luigi!" Daisy said, and kissed his cheek.

After the incident, Mario and Luigi relieved stress by playing tennis. "30-15 Bro!" Luigi announced to Mario, who was looking tired, "That doesn't mean you've won." Mario said confidently. After a couple of nice hits, Luigi vanquished his older brother. "Wow, Luigi... huh, good game." Mario said wheezing, "Thanks..huh, Bro." Luigi said to Mario. "Great Game Luigi!" Daisy said, grabbing her plumber in a hug, "You did great Mario!" Peach said, too hugging her plumber. The brothers took a quick shower before eating one of Peach's meals, they soon headed downstairs too the kitchen. "Hey guys!" Peach said, taking a Wiggler steak out of a pan, "Lunch is done." The brothers sat down and Peach took off her apron, too sitting down. "Luigi, I still need to try your blimp berry pie some time." Peach said, "Yeah!" Mario and Peach said in unison, "Ok, I'll make it later." Luigi said. The gang finished the hearty meal, the princesses changed into their sport clothes, and went out side to meet their plumbers. "Come on Peach!" Mario said from his kart, "Going!" Peach said, she then got on the kart. Daisy was in a carriage towed by Luigi's ostro, "So glad you could come along madame." Luigi said in an English accent, "Oh Luigi." Daisy said. They soon headed to the road, "Hey Mario, You missed the turn." Luigi said through his cell phone, "I know, I'll be there." Mario replied. Luigi "parked" in front of a stadium, he dismounted, and led Daisy down, and much to their dismay, were met by heavy paparazzi. They were now waiting for Mario and Peach amidst of camera flashes and voices, luckily, they soon arrived. Mario parked and he and Peach were met by the same fate, but little worse the Luigi and Daisy's. After struggling through crowds, the gang sat in the bleachers watching a baseball game. "The Delfino Dolphins are leading the game over the Sherbet Land Sluggers 2-0" the announcer said after a red pianta made possible two home runs after hitting it, now the game was serious. Mario and Luigi cheered for the Sluggers while the Princesses went for the Dolphins, "In your face guys!" they taunted, "Oh yeah? Look! Its Pearson "the Hammer" Penguin." Mario retorted. And an amazement to them, the penguin hit a home run, straight and clear to them, "Mario its coming here!" Luigi said, "Come on Luigi! Pasta power!" Mario exclaimed, and with that, Mario gave Luigi a boost and send him to the air. Luigi caught the ball with style, and landed with a ground pound, "Thank You!" Luigi shouted, "That ball was caught by the Mario Bros. own Luigi!" The announcer said, and the crowd cheered. Luigi then handed the ball to Mario, who saw a boo boy, and walked up to him "Here Paisano! For you!" Mario told the kid, "Thank you Mario!" the boy said as he showed his parents with glee, but it was not before long Mario was pelted with camera flashes.

The game was over 7-8 , in favor of the Sluggers, and the gang went to their vehicles, but were pelted again by camera flashes, "I wish they would leave us alone!" Mario said to a Luigi, "I know bro!" Luigi responded. They each rode off to leave the princesses, then to their own homes to rest.

**End of Chapter 1! Remember to R&R People!**


	2. Chapter 2

Check

Chapter 2

I do not own Mario Franchise, Nintendo does.

It was morning, Luigi and Mario were waiting for the princesses to arrive, so they worked on their karts. "3/4." Mario said from under the vehicle, and Luigi passed him a wrench. "Herrrrr... Herrr... Yah! There!" Mario said while using all his strength to turn a bolt, and then slid out and stood up. They were about to start talking when Melody came in, "Your guests have arrived Luigi." Melody informed, and with that, Mario and Luigi bolted off to the Bathroom.

After a while of removing grease and oil, the newly bathed bros. came down and greeted the princesses, which met them in a hug. "Welcome. Who's hungry? I'm making my banana pancakes!" Luigi announced, "I am!" the gang said in unison, and with Mario and Biff struggling to lead the way, they headed to the dining room. "I remember when ol' Luggs used to eat here." Biff said, sitting on the table, along with Mario, Peach, Daisy, Melody, and even E. Gadd, with eating utensils drawn out. "Could he pack it!" Luigi added, coming out of the kitchen, with a huge stack of pancakes and then set them on the table. Immediately, Mario grabbed a ton and set them on his plate, "Wow Mario, who could ever beat you?" Melody said jokingly, "Well, Yoshi, that tongue can grab that whole stack. Right, Mama Luigi?" Mario said mischievously, which ended up with Biff laughing. "Mama Luigi!?" Biff roared, "Yes Biff." Luigi said rolling his eyes as he put another stack and finally sat down. "Oh my, I forgot to get the paper!" E. Gadd said, and dismissed himself, "So Mario, have you've been using my program?" Biff asked the chubby plumber, "Of course Biff." Mario said, obviously lying, "You know, strong men impress the ladies." Biff whispered, pointing at Peach. E. Gadd stepped in, "Have you seen the front page you lads?" Gadd said, showing them the paper that had multiple pictures, one of Luigi helping Daisy get down, another with Peach and Mario getting off the kart, one of the gang in the bleachers, and the other Mario giving the baseball to the boo. "I'd wish they just left us alone." Luigi groaned, "I know, it gets annoying!" Mario added. They soon resumed eating their breakfast, but as fast as they started, as fast as they ended, "Oh." Mario groaned holding his stomach , "I can't eat much more!" Suddenly Biff got a brilliant idea, "All right! In 15 minutes I want to see all of you in my gym, except for Old Smartbrain." Biff announced, he soon go whacked upside the head by E. Gadd and his newspaper. 15 minutes passed when the gang made their way into the gym, they were met by Biff lifting a heavy looking barbell, "Hey... Guys! Glad...you could...come!" Biff said while straining to keep the barbel up, but soon put it down. He then put an ear microphone, "All right guys, as you see there is a camera in the back, we are making a video for my workout program, and I want celebrity endorsement. All right? Come on lets work it!" Biff announced, and to much of the gang's dismay, they worked out. "Come on Mario! Work those abs!" Biff shouted to the sweaty plumber, "You too Luigi!" The plumbers were getting the hardest, either because Biff thought all men should look buff, to help them impress their partners, or as a manner of psychotic torture, but they soon concluded after a wink from him and then pointing at their princesses, he meant for them to impress their partners. They immediately stepped out of the gym, leaving bafflement, and sat down outside, "That's not right what Biff is thinking Luigi." Mario said, "I know! He thinks we need to be ripped like him for our partners to love us!" Luigi replied. "Um Luigi, on a more serious note," Mario said, "I saw a catalog in your room for a jewelry store and a ring circled, what's with that?" Mario asked, immediately Luigi turned red, "Well, I was going to ask.. Daisy to uh..." Luigi said, "Marry you?" Mario finished. "Yea." Luigi said bashfully, "It's ok bro, look," Mario said reassuringly, as he pulled out an envelope, "I made a request for a ring too, but its made in the Linguine Empire so it will take another day to get here." Mario added. Both brothers let out a little laugh, and then a long sigh, "It seems a lot of people are against us." Luigi said, "Yea, but just the media and Biff." Mario responded, and they re-entered the gym.

They were conversing while having some tea when Toadsworth came in, "You wanted to see me Master Mario and Luigi?" Toadsworth asked, "Yes, can we talk some where else, excuse me Princesses." Mario said, and both brothers dismissed themselves. They headed into a meeting room, "Now what would you like to talk about?'" Toadsworth asked, and Mario showed him the same envelope he showed Luigi, and Toadsworth opened it. "Oh my!" Toadsworth said as he read the envelope, "Master Mario!" The old toad said excitably, "Yeah glad you like the idea!" Mario said, "But you know, you'll have to learn how to be King though." Toadsworth said seriously, making Mario frown, "Your not exactly kingly material." Toadsworth said, pointing to Mario's overalls, making Mario really sad, "But I really like it, but you have to be prepared for it lad," Toadsworth said bringing back a smile, "And you Master Luigi?" Luigi was hesitant hesistant to speak seeing Mario being scolded, "Well, I was going to ask Daisy to, um... you know." Luigi said shyly, "As I told Mario, you need to be prepared to be a King, I cannot guarantee a stable kingdom without a good ruler now. I will speak to you more on this matter." Toadsworth said, and left. "Well, that's one more against us." Mario said sadly, "Yep." Luigi responded. And so they left to their Princesses.

**What a great chapter! But great chapters need R&Rs! So R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

Check

Chapter 3

I do own Mario Franchise, Nintendo does.

Today was the day, no matter what, the brothers were going to buy those rings. Luigi was asleep when the phone rang, "Hello Luigi?" Mario said through the phone, "Yeah?" Luigi said groggily, "We're going to buy the rings, I'll be there in 15 minutes." Mario ended, then hung up in anxiousness. "How rude." Luigi said to himself, then took a quick shower, changed to his trademark attire, and ate a quick breakfast. KNOCK KNOCK! The door went, Luigi opened it before everyone else, it was Mario, "Come on!" Mario said hurriedly, "Ok!" Luigi said annoyed, being nearly dragged by his brother. They boarded his kart and sped off kind of fast. "Kids." E. Gadd said, closing the door which Luigi forgot to close.

The brothers sped through Toad Town, and where about to arrive when they heard a familiar sound, a Toad Town Patrol siren. They slowed down to a stop, "Oh brother." Mario said while he was taking out his wallet. "License and regitra... Mario!" The toad in uniform said, "Go on! But not to Fast!" Mario put back his wallet, "Thank You officer." Mario said, and continuing his driving. Soon they arrived to the jewelry store, it was an average sized building in the west side of Toad Town. They entered the store, and it seemed beautifully decorated, with a vibrant red carpet on the floor, they loved it very much. "Can I help you?" a purple magikoopa behind a counter asked the plumbers, "Yes, I have an order here for a ring." Mario responded, pulling out the letter, "We do in fact have an order." the magikoopa said while looking at her computer. "Mario is it?" she asked again, "Yes." Mario replied, "Your ring will be brought momentarily, while your waiting please pay the exact cost." She said again, and Mario handed her a bag of 3,000 coins from his wallet (E. Gadd invention). "Thank you, and you sir?" the magikoopa asked Luigi, "Yes, do you have this ring?" Luigi asked while showing her the circled ring in the catalog, "Why yes we do, its right here." the magikoopa replied, opening the glass case and taking out the ring. "How much?" Luigi asked, "3,213 coins please." Luigi took out his wallet and got his coin card, he then slid the coin card through the reader, "May you sign here to validate this is your card?" she asked, and Luigi did. She then put his ring in a case of his choice, a yellow one. "Excuse me sir, I'll go get your ring." the magikoopa said as she went to the back door, and brought back another ring, "Here you go. Which box should you chose?" she asked, and Mario said pink, "Oh my, I don't have the pink. Don't worry." she said, and used her magic to bring a pink one from a far away drawer. She then placed the ring in the case, "Thank you, come again! And good luck!" she bid farewell with a wink. As they were heading to their kart, they were too heading into trouble, or otherwise called the Wario Bros. "Hey Wal, look! Its our cousins!" Wario taunted, "Yeah, and what do you have in that bag?" Waluigi sneered, pointing at the bag which contained their rings. "Nothing!" Luigi retorted, "Well lets check it out Wal!" Wario said and started pulling the bag from the Mario Bros. "Stop!" Mario yelled, but their efforts were to no avail, since Wario was stronger than both bros. combined, he pulled the bag away from their grasps. The Wario bros. investigated the bag and found the two cases with the rings, "Awww... How sweet, little pasta lover wants to be with Pink Peach forever." Wario taunted as he held the pink case, "Yeah, and Green Wimp too!" Waluigi added, holding the yellow case. They threw the cases back in the bag and chunked it back to them, "You don't stand a chance Mario!" Wario said coldly, "You too Luigi." Waluigi added, and they left. "Well, at least they called us by our names." Mario said trying to cheer himself and Luigi up, "Yea." Luigi replied. "You know what Mario, we've been this far, we can't give up!" Luigi said, "You're right! And remember what papa said: (Flashback: Set in a chess game) _Mario, Luigi, when you feel like your down, remember, you haven't destroyed. Life is just like chess, you may have many checks, many problems that may seem to __be the end for you, but as in chess, you still have a chance. So don't give up, you maybe in check, but you haven't been on checkmate._" Luigi said to his brother. "Come on let's go! For the Princesses!" Mario shouted, "For the Princesses!" Luigi added, and they boarded the kart and drove off.

The brothers' love for their princesses has been on many checks, but they didn't give up, they continued, they didn't fall, and they wont fall. For what their problems didn't know is that love cannot be destroyed, it can be put on check, but never on _checkmate. _

And that readers, is the moral for this tale.

_FIN_

**The End of this awesome story, Hope you have been taught some moral lessons. Remember to R&R! R&R!**


End file.
